


That much

by velvetcat09



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Drabble, Hurt, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 17:03:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4713683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetcat09/pseuds/velvetcat09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the latest comic update. This is what I had in mind. A "what if" fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That much

**Author's Note:**

> So half-way through writing this, I realized that Scout wouldn't be able to meet Sniper since him and Heavy were somewhere else. Not beta-read. I'm not a native speaker either. So apologies if there's any mistakes. 
> 
> Wrote this while listening to Reflection (mirror night) from Deemo.

“Snipe...”

Scout froze. Sniper looked so dead. And yet so _alive_ at the same time. His throat felt like burning. _Oh God—What happened?!_

“—Scout”

“What did they _do_ to you??!!” he rasped. Sniper’s mouth was opened but he couldn’t say a word. He didn’t know where to begin or even what to say. It was all a blur. Should he tell him about his death? Should he tell him that he pseudo-meet his parents? Should he tell him that he _was_ dead?

Sniper hissed instead.

“ _I don’t know!_ I—don’t...” he raised his hands to cover his face in frustration. Scout stood there, silently watching. Should he comfort him? He was very confused.

“I thought—they told me that you were dead. I was late, wasn’t I?” he was careful with his words, much to his own surprise. He didn’t even realize that he was unconsciously keeping a distance between him and Sniper. It didn’t occur to him that his subconscious would react that way.

“I _mourned_ you…“ Scout’s vision went blurry, it stung. His chest felt uncomfortably tight.

“I’m sorry, Scout—” Sniper lowered his hands, but he still didn’t meet the other’s eyes.

“Sorry? _Really_ now? Shouldn’t that be my line—or something?” Sniper’s eyes went wide, scout was crying and laughing the same time now.

“I thought you were _dead_. I thought I had lost you. _For real_. Not like in battle. I thought I lost you for good.” Scout jabbed his eyes with the heel of his hands, in hope that it could stop the tears. He felt vulnerable. He didn’t like that feeling. It reminded him of his childhood so much.

“Scout, I’m really s—“

“No! No— _I’m_ sorry. I should’ve stayed with you. I should’ve come with you. All this wouldn’t happen. I wouldn’t have to travel across the map only to find you dead and undead now. You wouldn’t have to go through all those pain. ”

“Scout…”

“I’m _sorry_. It was my fault.” Scout’s knees finally gave up. He hunkered down, burying his face in his knees. Sniper watched in silent. Was he really _that_ dead? That he couldn’t even feel a thing watching his love wept in front of him.


End file.
